Mothers From Heaven and Hell
by Gamer95
Summary: After finally reaching adulthood, Etna and Flonne decide to take a "vacation" to escape Laharl's tantrums. They crashland in the Dursley's backyard, and witness the abuse of a little boy...And, suffice to say, they're none too pleased about it.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Etna and Flonne had finally grown old enough to develop adult-like bodies.

Etna was now FAR more developed in every area...and her taste in outfits hadn't changed one bit. She enjoyed the stares she got from most males. It meant her days of being flat-chested were finally over.

Flonne's appearance hadn't changed much, aside from growing taller. She had decided to start wearing a long white gown that went all the way down to her ankles.

They had both matured quite a lot.

And this irritated Laharl. A lot. The two girls never heard the end of it. He was throwing temper tantrums every time he saw them, whining about how he wanted to be an adult too. And to Etna, it got old. Fast. Even Flonne eventually grew tired of it. And so, the two decided they needed some reprieve from the prince's whining. They decided to "vacation" somewhere until he grew up a bit.

So, after leaving a hastily written note that said "Leaving for a few hundred years. Don't wait up. Etna and Flonne.", they stole one of Laharl's airships and took off, eventually deciding to visit somewhere they never went before: the land of the living.

Etna sighed in relief as the sound of Laharl yelling in the distance finally faded away. "Finally! I thought we'd never stop hearing it..."

"He sounded pretty mad." Flonne replied.

"Who cares? The big baby's gonna have to grow up. Both figuratively and literally." She tapped her fingers against her seat. "...Where is that DAMN Prinny with my DAMN cream pie already?!"

"Coming, Master Etna!" A Prinny hurriedly ran out of the kitchen, holding a banana cream pie over his head. "I brought-" The small penguin-like creature tripped with a yelp, and the pie was sent flying directly at the person it was addressed to. With a SPLAT, Etna's entire face found itself smeared with the soft cream.

Flonne and the Prinny stared wide-eyed as the pie tin slowly slid off of the demon's face. After a few moments, Etna wiped some of the cream off to reveal her eyes, looking eerily calm. The Prinny laughed nervously.

"Uh...P-Please forgive me, Miss Etna." Exactly one second later, the Prinny screamed as he was sent flying out the window of the airship.

"Bye, Prinny!" Flonne waved. "...Penguins can fly, right?"

"Nope." Etna replied casually, checking out her nails. She frowned when she saw some cream on them, then licked it off. "Mmm. Not bad." Flonne frowned, then looked out the window and grinned.

"Wow! Look! The living world! It's so green, and pretty!"

"Yeah, it's okay." Etna replied as she reclined in her seat.

"Um...Etna?"

"What?"

"Who's flying, anyway?"

"I got one of the prinnies to do it."

Cut to the cockpit, where a Prinny was fast asleep. Said Prinny fell forward in its seat, and hit a big red button that said "DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, PUSH THIS BUTTON. QUITE FRANKLY, I'M NOT TOO SURE WHY WE BOTHERED TO PUT THIS BUTTON ON IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF."

Etna and Flonne were looking over the scenery, when suddenly, a siren began blaring.

"Huh? The hell's happen-IIIIIIING!" Etna was interrupted as the ship began to spin wildly out of control, sending her and Flonne bouncing off of walls and the floor.

"THIS IS KINDA FUUUUUUN!" Flonne called out cheerfully.

"CAN IT, YOU DITZ!" Etna snapped. Then, one of the windows broke when she crashed into it. She managed to grab ahold of the sill...then Flonne was sent flying out the same window.

"Catch me, Etna!" She called out as she grabbed the demon's tail and held on tightly. "Thank you!"

Etna hissed at the pain of having her tail pulled, and tried to scramble back into the ship...until a Prinny hit her in the face, launching her, Flonne, and the small penguin-like entity out of the ship. The trio fell down to Earth, screaming all the way, until eventually, they slammed into a large shed with earth-shattering force, knocking them unconscious and causing the whole thing to collapse on them.

When the dust cleared, the only parts of them that were visible from under the pile of rubble were Flonne's hand, and Etna's rear end. Then, the Prinny, who had fallen unconscious due to the fall, landed perfectly on its master's butt. They remained absolutely still...

_4 hours later..._

Vernon Dursley was in an absolutely terrible mood. It had been a terrible sales day, and he had to deal with whiny customers all day, most of which didn't buy a thing. He knew how he'd deal with his stress... Angrily, he pulled his car into his driveway...and saw the pile of rubble that was once his shed. Staring with his mouth agape, his mind didn't process the hand, the butt or the penguin visible on the rubble. It leaped straight to blaming his worthless freak of a nephew. He was responsible, Vernon just knew it. Storming into his house, he threw the door open. A shame Petunia was grocery shopping and Dudley was at school...They would have been great help in teaching the freak a lesson.

_15 minutes later..._

Etna groaned as she stirred awake. She looked around. It was very dim...

_'Ah, crap, I'm covered in rubble...'_ She thought in aggravation. _'Wait, what the hell is on my ass?'_ She heard a familiar sounding groan. "GET OFF ME, YOU BIRDBRAIN!" She snapped as she whipped the Prinny off of her rear with her tail. Then she realized her position. "Don't tell me...AGH, DAMN IT, THAT'S SO DEGRADING!" She began struggling to get out of the rubble.

_5 minutes later..._

Flonne's hand twitched, and after five seconds, she managed to pry her head out of the rubble, along with her other hand. She used her hands to push the rest of her body out, and yawned while stretching.

"That was a real doozy..." She mused. "Oops! We broke something!" Then she heard frustrated growls from next to her. She looked over to see Etna's butt wiggling as she tried to free herself from her humiliating predicament. "Hi, Etna!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh! R-Right!" Flonne grabbed her friend's tail, and began to pull as hard as she could. All this did was cause pain to shoot into Etna's body.

"DAMN IT!"

"Don't worry, I almost got you..."

"I'll help too, dood!" The prinny ran up to help in the tail pulling. Etna snapped.

"OKAY, STOP IT! YOU TWO ARE USELESS! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE BY MYSELF!" Flonne and the Prinny obediently let go, leaving Etna to her wiggling.

As they waited, a noise sounded throughout the afternoon air that got Flonne's attention.

"Um...Etna? P-Please hurry up..."

"I'M TRYING!"

"Th-there's really bad noises coming from the house over here...It sounds like screaming-"

"HERE'S AN IDEA! WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOURSELF IN THIS POSITION AND SEE HOW LONG YOU TAKE TO GET OUT?!" Flonne pouted.

"You're so mean..."

Finally, Etna snapped, and the debris that covered her exploded off, finally freeing her from her compromising position. She rose to her feet, stormed over to the sweating Prinny, then kicked it as hard as she could, sending it flying into the air. She panted heavily as Flonne watched the Prinny sail away into the distance, then sighed.

Then, she heard what Flonne heard. Curious, she approached the door. She couldn't quite hear, so she tried pressing her ear against it.

"TAKE THAT, FREAK! RUIN OUR PROPERTY WILL YOU, YOU INGRATE?! I'LL SHOW YOU! TAKE THAT!"

Then, whimpering. The whimpering of a child.

Flonne came up behind her friend to listen as well.

"THIS IS FOR RUINING OUR SHED!"

Flonne's eyes widened.

"Oh dear! Someone's getting punished for what we did, Etna!" No response. "...Etna?" She looked down at the demon to see that she was quite literally burning with rage. The fallen angel slowly backed away, and her demon friend roared in anger and planted her foot firmly into the door, knocking it straight down. Her mind had barely processed the image of a huge, obese man violently beating on a tiny child, and with an enraged scream, she gave him no time to react as she lunged at him and pinned him down.

Demons weren't the most compassionate beings in the world, but they were far from heartless. And most demons drew the line at child abuse. Etna was no exception.

Vernon was stunned. One moment, he was giving the freak his rightfully deserved punishment, the next he was being pinned down by a woman in a...rather revealing outfit that actually had him blushing.

Etna noticed the blush and scowled. This bastard had no right to start drooling over her! Without missing a beat, she pulled out a spear from who the hell knows where, and held the tip against his throat.

"...I have to deal with a little whiny brat for five months straight. I get a pie in my face. I get tossed around on an airship. I lost the airship that has pretty much all of my minions in it. I get knocked unconscious, buried under a pile of rubble with only my ASS sticking out. I have a couple of IDIOTS trying to get me out by PULLING ON MY GOD DAMN TAIL! AND NOW I FIND A MORBIDLY OBESE WALRUS BEATING THE SH*T OUT OF A LITTLE KID?! Normally I'd let you off by breaking every bone in your body and crippling you for life...BUT YOU CAUGHT ME IN A BAD MOOD!"

As Etna began to beat Vernon, Flonne looked between the beating and the scared child, and decided the child was the top of her priority list. So, without missing a beat, she briskly moved to the little boy's side and kneeled down to get a better look at him.

He was bruised and bleeding, his lip was busted, and his eye was swollen shut. And he was desperately trying to crawl away from her.

Flonne was well and truly horrified by what she was seeing. Slowly, she reached out to try to pick him up. Moments before she even touched him, he flinched away and let out a soft whimper. The fallen angel froze and bit her lip sadly. Then, she placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently. The child flinched at the contact, but slowly, yet surely relaxed at the calming gesture. He looked up to see the young woman smiling down at him gently.

"A-Are you an angel?" Flone giggled.

"Well, I was, but I'm not really considered one anymore..."

Her voice calmed Harry down. He sensed no malicious intent from her whatsoever. He smiled at Flonne, and she smiled back. Then, wordlessly, the fallen angel scooped the little boy into her arms. Harry was stunned for a moment, but that quickly gave way to content when the woman stroked his cheek.

"Aww, look at you, you're such a cute little thing..." Flonne cooed softly. Then, Vernon let out a particularly agonized yell of pain, causing both of them to flinch. Flonne slowly turned her head to look...and promptly let out a soft squeak and put a hand over the child's eyes to keep him from seeing that his uncle had gotten killed via impalement by a spear. She had to distract him. "Um...What's your name, sweetie?" She asked, trying to keep the edge from her voice.

"H-Harry..." He replied softly.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Flonne."

"Hi, Miss Flonne..."

Etna smirked at the fat man's corpse, then watched as a prinny slowly materialized next to it. The prinny looked around in confusion, then saw its old body and screamed in horror before trying to run away...only to collide with a certain redhead's boot.

Etna grinned evilly, then picked Vernon up by his head and held him up to eye level. "Sorry, fat boy. You're my property now." The prinny began to sweat horribly, and let out a soft squeaking noise. Etna smirked and casually tossed him at the wall. "Don't move, or I'll have you scrubbing floors for six years." Vernon stood rooted to the spot in horror, eyeing his dead ex-body.

Etna approached Flonne, who was still talking quietly to Harry.

"Hey Flonne! How's the ki-" She stopped mid-sentence and hissed with a grimace when she got a better look at him and his injuries. Flonne smiled regardless.

"He's happy now! Look!" She held Harry out to Etna. Harry looked up at the other woman, and flinched away with a whimper. She didn't look as nice as Flonne... Etna turned to Flonne with a raised brow. "...Well, he WAS happy..." Etna rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath.

"So what should we do with him?"

"Hmm..." Flonne put a hand under her chin thoughtfully...then her eyes began to sparkle. "OOH! LET'S KEEP HIM!"

"DON'T TALK LIKE HE'S AN ANIMAL WE FOUND ON THE STREET!"

Harry cringed at the volume of Etna's voice and tried to disappear as much as he could into Flonne's arms. Flonne pouted.

"Shhh. You're scaring the poor dear." Etna sighed, then kneeled down. She frowned when Harry flinched away from her.

"...Sorry about that, kid." Harry looked up at her shyly, then nodded to show that he accepted her apology.

"Yay, he likes you!" Flonne said cheerfully. "Harry, this is my friend Etna!"

"H-Hi, M-Miss Etna..." Etna smiled ever so slightly.

"So, Harry, huh? ...Good name." Harry blushed at her words.

"Now hold on just a moment!" Everyone turned to see Vernon glaring at them from across the room. "You break into my house, attack me, and turn me into THIS, then try to enslave me while gushing over that...that FREAK?! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR IT! I'LL GIVE THAT FREAK WHAT HE DESERVES NO MATTER WHAT I LOOK LIKE!" And with those words, he rushed at Flonne, and began pathetically flailing his wings at her, trying to get to Harry, who hugged the blonde tightly and cringed away from the Prinny.

And then Vernon was sent rolling across the room by a powerful kick from his new master Etna. As Etna stormed over to her newest slave, Flonne gently cupped her hand around Harry's chin and pulled his head up to look into her warm, smiling face.

"Don't worry, you sweet little thing. Flonne won't let the mean old penguin hurt you." Harry cuddled closer into the fallen angel's bosom, calmed by her words.

Meanwhile, Etna grabbed Vernon and was now shaking him violently.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THAT SPOT! NOT ONLY DID YOU DISOBEY ME, BUT YOU ATTACKED HARRY AGAIN! YOU'D BETTER BRACE YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE WORKING YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OFF FOR YEARS TO COME! AND IF I CATCH YOU NEAR HARRY AGAIN, I'LL BEAT YOU FOR A WEEK STRAIGHT! STAY AWAY FROM HIM, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Vernon was dizzy from all the shaking, and his eyes were swirling anime style. "Y-Yes, ma'am..."

"Good." Etna then slammed him into the ground and rested her foot on him. "Make sure you remember that, tubby." Then she applied pressure to the prinny's back, causing him to let out an agonized groan...and then a squeak, like a rubber ducky. Etna stood in surprise. "What the...?" She did it again. The squeak sound came once more. "Oh my God, that's HILARIOUS!" Laughing hysterically, she repeatedly stomped on Vernon, causing him to let out a chorus of squeaks.

Flonne giggled as she listened to the squeaking penguin. "He deserves it." She said softly to Harry. "It's what he gets for hurting a little cutie like you." Harry blushed again. These women were much nicer to him than he deserved...

Etna finally grew bored of making Vernon squeak, so she approached Flonne once more. She frowned when she looked at Harry's injuries.

"We should really do something about that, Flonne. ...Hint, hint?" Flonne looked at her in confusion and tilted her head.

"Hint? Hint to what?" Etna looked at her flatly and facepalmed.

"He-LLO?! Healing magic?!" Flonne blinked, then giggled.

"Oopsie! I forgot!"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Th-That word's n-not allowed in this house...Uncle Vernon said so..."

"Yeah, well, Uncle Vernon's my slave now, so what he says doesn't matter." She paused, then grabbed Vernon and squeezed him once more, causing the squeaky sound to come out.

"PLEASE stop..." Vernon moaned.

Harry nodded, not wanting to argue...then, there was a bright flash of light. He closed his eyes...and when he opened them again, he was surprised to feel that his injuries were gone. He looked up at Flonne with wide eyes. She giggled.

"You're even more cute and cuddly without all those owies all over you!" Harry smiled and rested his head back on her chest. He was very comfortable...His eyes began to feel droopy...Flonne giggled. "Aw, are you sleepy? Why don't you take a little nap, sweetheart?" Harry smiled gratefully, and within moments, he was out like a light. "EEEEEEEEEEE...He's soooooo CUUUUUUUUUUTE..." Flonne gushed quietly. Etna caught herself smiling fondly at the sleeping child, and internally sighed.

_'Why does he have to be so damn adorable?'_

Flonne gave her friend the puppy eyes. "Can we keep him? Pleeeeease?"

Internally, Etna's immediate reaction was _"F*ck YEAH we can keep him."_ But she didn't want to appear too soft, so she instead forced on a small pout and said "Fiiiine."

"Yay! You're the bestest!" Flonne wrapped an arm around her friend, who smiled in return.

"Yes. Yes I am. Now let go of me."

"Okay!" Flonne let go with a huge grin.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Etna peeked out the window to see who it was, glared, then stormed over to open the door. Behind it was a very haggered looking Prinny. Etna put her hands on her hips and glared at it.

"Forgive me, Master Etna..."

Etna huffed, then grabbed the Prinny's face and began stretching it. "And where the hell have YOU been?!"

"S-Space..."

"Whatever." Etna said as she let go of the Prinny's face. Then she picked it up and tossed it over to Vernon. "Meet your new co-worker. And don't interrupt me when I'm watching over children."

The prinny stood, then turned to Vernon. "Hey, Dood."

"Bugger off." Vernon snapped. Etna went back to Flonne and Harry. Harry made a soft, content hum and snuggled up closer to Flonne when she began running her fingers through his hair.

_'Awwww..."_ Etna thought. _'God damn it, this kid's making me soft...' _

"Etna?"

"Yeah, Flonne?"

"...Can we leave now? This place sucks." Etna chuckled.

"Fine. C'mon, minions." She grabbed Vernon and the Prinny under her armpits and moved for the door. Vernon burst into tears.

" MY LIFE IS OVEEEEEEEER!"

"You bet your ass it is." Etna replied flatly as she walked out the door. Flonne giggled, and rose to her feet. She looked down at the little boy in her arms and smiled warmly.

"Don't you worry." She whispered into his ear. "We'll take extra good care of you." And with that, she caught up to her friend, and the two walked into the sunset.

"...Hey, Etna...You really wanted to get away from Laharl...but...Did you take any time to figure out where we're gonna stay?"

"...SH*T!"


	2. Chapter 2

Flonne watched Etna pacing back and forth with a frown, subconsciously stroking the top of Harry's head.

"Okay, here's an idea... We could grab the first guy we see, beat the crap out of him, steal his wallet and find a nice place to stay." Flonne looked at her friend flatly.

"...That's terrible. Not to mention illegal."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Fair point...Hmm..." Flonne put a finger to her chin. "Hey, don't you carry gold in your prinnies? I think I've seen you stuffing the bags down their throats...It looks painful..."

Etna's eyes brightened and widened. "OF COURSE!" Etna yelled, pointing her finger straight up, accidentally letting Vernon go and causing him to hit the ground hard. Before he could get his bearings and try to run off, Etna slammed her foot in his back.

She readjusted the other Prinny in her arm so she could retrieve some of her gold. With a mighty thrust, Etna shoved her arm into the Prinny's mouth and her hand ended up in it's stomach. The Prinny's eyes widened as it gagged while his master rummaged through its stomach.

"Finally!" Etna cheered as she pulled out a large bag of gold. Then she grimaced when she saw her hand was covered in Prinny drool. "Stupid bird." Etna casually kicked the prinny across the pavement.

Then, Etna remembered.

The rest of her prinnies had scattered across the world.

Which not only meant that rest of her money was gone...but it also meant that all of her servants were gone also...which meant that she had to do things for herself! Etna's eyes widened comedically at the implication of this.

"Um...Etna...?" Flonne asked tentatively. "Are...you all-"

Etna's eye twitched, then caught fire. The young woman screamed angrily, then began stomping her foot.

"DAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT! MY GRUNTS ARE GONE! THIS IS JUST GREAT! MOST OF MY MONEY WAS IN THOSE STUPID THINGS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM, I'M GONNA RIP THEIR LITTLE HEADS OFF!"

Flonne quickly covered Harry's ears so Etna's yelling wouldn't wake him and he didn't hear the vulgar words that were flooding out of Etna's mouth. For the next few minutes, Flonne watched as Etna kept on yelling and stomping on Vernon.

"Oh, I hope she calms down soon." Flonne pleaded to herself softly.

_2 hours later..._

Etna was still yelling, and stomping on Vernon, who was now sobbing comically. The angel's eye twitched.

"Etna!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down! You'll wake him! Honestly, you're acting like a five year old!" Flonne scolded.

Etna looked at her with a tired expression for looking at a lamppost.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Etna yelled as she punted Vernon right at the post, making an indent and falling to the ground, unconscious. Etna breathed heavily as she started to calm down. After a few minutes of this, her breath evened out and she looked at Flonne again."I'm better now." Etna said as Flonne slowly walked over to her.

Flonne smiled and tilted her head, closing her eyes.

"Good!" She said cheerfully. "Now, come on! Let's go find somewhere to stay!" Her stomach grumbled, and she blushed. "And...maybe something to eat, too..."

Etna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." She muttered, pulling out her bag of gold.

Flonne smiled, then felt something stirring in her arms. Blinking, she looked down to see Harry's eyes were fluttering open.

Etna just looks at him with an expressionless face but in the inside, she was happy that he was waking up.

When Harry was coming back to consciousness, he was a bit disoriented and confused. 'W-where am I?" Harry thought as his eyes opened and the world came into focus.

"Ooh, look, Etna, he's waking up!" She cooed softly.

Etna just looked at him with an expressionless face, internally delighted that he was waking up.

When Harry was coming back to consciousness, he was a bit disoriented and confused. _'W-Where am I?'_ Harry thought as his eyes opened and the world came into focus.

"Hi, sweetie!" Harry blinked, then remembered. The pretty blonde angel who had saved him. He looked up to see if it was her, and sure enough, it was.

"M-Miss Flonne...Hi..." He replied softly. Flonne squealed with delight and barraged the little boy's face with kisses.

"Why are you so cute?! I can barely stand it!" She squealed as she paused for a moment before returning to kissing the boy's face.

Harry giggled from the rapid bombardment of kisses.

Etna looked on with a slight pout, wanting to hug and kiss him, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to appear soft. After a few minutes, Flonne stopped her kiss assault and cradled Harry in her arms.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She cooed softly as she rocked him back and forth slowly. Harry snuggled in closer.

"Better...Thank you..."

"Aw, you're welcome." Flonne nuzzled his face.

"Um...why am I not at home-"

"That place is NOT your home anymore." Etna spoke up angrily. Harry flinched at her tone.

Flonne looked at Harry with a soft expression. "What Etna means is that we're taking you away from that horrible place and giving you a new home." The angel explained. Harry looked up at her in shock.

"But...why are you doing this for me?" Harry asked her in confusion. Etna was the one that answered.

"It's because the previously alive walrus man was a dick and you deserve better." Etna, not so eloquently, explained to the young wizard.

"Etna...language." Flonne scolded.

"I-I'm not a di-ICK!" Etna stomped on Vernon's back again to shut him up, picked him up by the neck.

"Anyway, get used to us, little guy, 'cause you're gonna be seeing us every day for the rest of your life."

Harry looked unsure for a moment. "But, I'm a freak. Why would you two want me around you?" Harry asked them.

They froze for a moment as they processed what he just called himself. Flonne looked at him, motherly concern written all over her face. "Harry, why would you call yourself a freak?" Harry looked down.

"It's because I do freaky things that my aunt and uncle get mad at me for and start hurting me for it while calling me a freak." The little boy explained.

They were interrupted with the sound of pained squeaks. They turned around to see Etna choking Vernon with the hand she was holding his neck with.

Etna began roughly shaking Vernon back and forth.

"A FREAK, IS HE?!" She roared. "I'LL SHOW YOU, JUST YOU WAIT! ONCE I GET ALONE IN A ROOM WITH YOU..."

"You're not a freak, dear." Flonne gently explained as she rubbed the back of the little boy's head. "You're not a freak at all."

"B-But I am-"

"No you're not." She whispered soothingly.

"But-"

"Shhh. You're not a freak, and that's that."

Harry looked like he was going to argue but he thought better of it. He simply nodded his head and placed his head on her chest. Harry stayed like this while both he and Flonne ignored the noises that Etna and Vernon were making in the background.

After awhile, Etna was tired of inflicting rightly deserved pain on Vernon and had him under her arm again, passed out from the lack of oxygen. Etna quickly went over where the other Prinny was and placed him under her other arm.

"Hate to break up the touching moment, but we still need a place to stay." She said.

"Oh! Of course!" Flonne agreed. "C'mon, Harry sweetie. Time to go house hunting!" Harry smiled.

"W-Will you keep holding me?" He asked shyly. "You're really comfy..."

Flonne giggled as she nodded. "Of course I'll keep holding you!" Flonne told him as she held him closer to emphasize what she said. Etna grumbled under her breath something that sounded like "She gets to hold the cute kid and I have to hold these two ugly things." They started walking down the street in search of a place to stay.

Etna watched with a frown as Flonne happily cuddled Harry. She needed to figure out some way to get on his good side. She wanted to hold him too...


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken them an hour of walking until the bizarre group consisting of a demon, a fallen angel, young wizard (though he did not know that yet) and two blue penguin-like creatures to finally find a motel to stay at. Etna's and Flonne's feet were aching from the long walk and Etna was in a foul mood as she carried her two underlings.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" She shouted irritably. "I'M SICK OF CARRYING THESE UGLY THINGS AROUND!"

"I think I can see the motel right there." Flonne said with a happy smile as she carried Harry.

Etna sighed with relief. "Finally...My feet are killing me..."

"Please let me down." Vernon begged with tears in his eyes. "I want to go home to my fam-WHACK!" Vernon was interrupted by Etna dropping him and smashing his head under her foot.

"Will you shut up! You sound like a broken record!" Etna growled in rage as she continued to kick him in the head until he was unconscious.

"I would feel sorry for him if it weren't for...well...y'know..." Flonne said, looking at Harry sadly. Harry only flinched slightly as Etna kicked around his ex-uncle, getting used to her angry behaviour.

Finally, Etna had had her fill of Prinny soccer. She picked him back up now that he was close to unconsciousness and sporting a few more lumps on his head. "...I hate this prinny. More than any other Prinny I've ever had." Flonne nodded in agreement as they continued towards the motel.

"Anyone who wants to hurt this precious little angel is an enemy in my book." The fallen angel agreed. Etna smiled as they opened the door to the motel and went to the front desk where a young man was looking at a magazine.

Etna got a glimpse at the cover and scowled. "Excuse me! Put that trash away, there's a kid here!" She exclaimed with a huff.

The man at the front desk jumped in surprise as he quickly hide the playboy magazine and cleared his throat. "My apologies, how may I help...you?" He asked then he got a look at the five in front of him.

However, he was mainly looking at Etna, who put a hand on her hip and glared. "What?" She said curtly.

He blushed and tries not to look at her. "N-Nothing." He said nervously. "H-How my I help you all?"

Flonne smiled and stepped forward. "We'd like to rent a room, please?" She said sweetly.

"C-certainly. How long do you all intend to stay with us?" The desk clerk asked them.

"Who knows?" Etna replied, stepping up as well. "We might be here a while."

"O-Okay, for a night, it'll be 81 pounds." He told them.

Etna casually placed a solid gold coin on the counter. "There." She said calmly. "Now let us in."

He stared at the coin in shock and quickly reached behind him and grabbed a key. "Here you go miss, the room number is on the tag attached to the key and breakfast will be served at 7:00 AM." The man explained as Etna swiped the form him with a smirk.

"Why thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Etna told him as she, along with the others, walked outside and towards their room which was on the second floor. She scowled as they walked away. "He was checking me out..." She grumbled.

"Well...Your clothes... don't leave much to the imagination..." Flonne pointed out.

"My clothes are fine, he's just a pervert." Etna argued, trying to justify the way she was dressed.

"Um...If you say so, Etna..." Flonne replied. "...Harry? You've been very quiet..."

Harry looked up at her with nervous eyes. "S-sorry." Harry told her. Flonne and Etna exchanged a sad look.

"It's okay, I was just worried because you were so quiet." Flonne explained to him. Harry nodded shyly and returned to resting his head on Flonne's chest. Flonne smiled and stroked his head as They found their room and Etna unlocked the door. When they walked inside, Etna walked towards the closet and tossed the two prinnies inside it before slamming the door shut.

"Don't come out." She said flatly before plopping herself onto the couch. Flonne took a seat besides her friend and sighed in relief due to finally being off her feet. They sat in silence for a while. Etna occasionally snuck a glance at Harry.

Flonne saw her glances and hatched a plan. "I'm going to take a shower real quick." She said suddenly as she got up and handed Harry over to Etna. "Why don't you two mingle while I get cleaned up?" She told them with a wink as she went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Etna's eyes widened, and she looked down at Harry, who was now in her arms, staring up into her eyes timidly.

Etna was starting to feel nervous herself as she tried to force herself to speak. "Uh...hi." Etna said nervously, trying not to scare him. The response she got was a soft whimper and Harry timidly looking down. She felt guilt, knowing that it was her fault that he was acting like this towards her. "...Look, kid, I'm only mean to the dumb birds because they deserve it. They've done really bad things, and this is their punishment."Harry didn't budge his head and kept his head down. 'Ah geez, what would Flonne do in this situation?' Etna thought. At that point, she remembered the way Flonne hugged him or gave him positive physical contact when he was afraid. 'Hmm...Okay, let me give it a shot...' Etna wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him to her chest much to his shock. Harry was frightened at being suddenly hugged by the loud lady. After awhile, he figured that she wasn't going to hurt him and snuggled into her, much to her joy. Etna let out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight, only to cough to cover it up. "You see? I'm not going to hurt you." Etna explained to Harry.

Harry looked up at her with a cute wide-eyed expression of confusion. "R-Really...?"

Her heart melted from his stare. "Really." Etna told him as she quickly kissed him on the forehead. Etna blushed as Harry reached up to touch his forehead in shock.

"W-what was that?" Harry asked her with eyes filled with shock and curiosity.

Etna frowned. "...What...?"

"Th-The thing you did with your lips..."

Etna's eyes light up in understanding. "That was a kiss kid." Etna told him. She frowned. "I'm pretty sure Flonne must have given you a few too, right?"

Harry blushed at the memory of the kisses Flonne gave him. "Yes, but I was too startled to ask her what those were." Harry confessed. Etna smirked, then chuckled. Harry looked at her with a tilted head. "What's funny?"

"You. You're too cute." She said.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Y-you think I'm cute?" Harry asked her timidly.

Etna blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Eh...Yeah...I guess I do." She replied sheepishly.

Harry smiled. "Th-thank you, Miss Etna." Harry said as he snuggled into her. Etna could not prevent the face-splitting smile from forming.

Twenty minutes later, Flonne opened the door to the bathroom completely cleaned and refreshed. "Hey you two, how are you tw-" Flonne was starting to asked until she stopped to see both Etna and Harry sleeping in each others arms in one of the beds.

Flonne smiled and giggled. 'Looks like my plan worked.' Flonne thought as she watched their peaceful and smiling faces. She went over to the other bed and laid down. 'At least they'll be able to have a healthy relationship now.' Flonne thought before yawning and falling asleep.

It looked like their lives were going to be an interesting one.

**I'll place my plea for help in the chapter this time... There's a mother story I want to write desperately, but all of my writing partners either don't know anything about the character, or they just don't want to do it. The mother in question? Perona, from One Piece. If there's anyone out there who's willing to help me out with this fic, please send me a PM. I will greatly appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Etna's eyes slowly opened as the sun streamed through the window. "Ugh...Turn it off..." She muttered, covering her eyes. Then she felt the tiny weight against her chest. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see Harry sleeping sweetly against her, suckling on his thumb.

She stared blankly at him before giving him a small smile. 'So cute.' Etna cooed to herself before her stomach started to growl. The young women scowled at having the adorable moment interrupted by her bodily need for sustenance.

'Great, now we have to get up to get food!' Etna mentally complained, wishing she could stay in the warm bed for a little bit longer. She then remembered that the perverted guy at the front desk said that breakfast was going to be served at 7 am. She cranes her next to look for a clock and finds one on the wall. The current time was 6:50 in the morning, minutes away from breakfast time.

"Flonne, get up..." She moaned.

"Good morning, world!" Flonne exclaimed happily. She adored mornings! The sun was so beautiful first thing in the morning. Etna's left eye twitched at her friend's early morning happiness, it was too early for that, Etna thought.

"Good morning, Etna! I saw you and Harry bonded last night and I think that's wonderful. He looks so cute..." She said fondly, watching as Etna cuddled the sleeping child.

"He is cute." Etna commented as she started to stroke Harry's hair. Harry's face scrunched up from the sudden sensation on his head and he slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning, kid." Etna said with a smirk as he looked up at her. "You sleep alright?"

Harry looked up to see Etna's smirking face. "Yes Ms. Etna, I slept very well." Harry told them, feeling the most refreshed he's ever been before. Etna grinned.

"Good." Then she kissed his forehead gently.

Harry giggled right before his tummy growled. Etna snickered while he blushed. "You're hungry too huh?" Etna asked the young black haired boy. Harry nodded and Etna checked the time to see that it was 6:53 A.M.

"If we start get straightened up now, we might be able to get to breakfast right as their serving it." Etna stated.

To say that the room looked like a dump heap would be an understatement. The paint on the walls were peeling and revealing the discolored yellow wall under it. Most of the tables had crumbs and stains from previous meals and...was that a cockroach? They quickly settled down at one of the cleaner tables and examined the room.

Etna looked around in distaste. "Looks like their cafe's not as good as their rooms." She stated as she absentmindedly poked Vernon with her fork she found on the floor.

"I can't help but agree with you." Flonne stated as she spotted another cockroach near her foot and nudged it away from her and watched as it scurried away. Harry fidgeted in his seat. The fact that his new caretakers didn't like it in here meant he didn't either.

At this point, a waiter with a disgruntled expression walked up to them. "Alright, what do you all want?" The waiter asked rudely.

"Ex-CUSE me?!" Etna exclaimed, hopping to her feet. "I don't like your tone, pal!"

The waiter clicked his teeth in irritation. "I really don't care, order something or get lost!"

Etna fought the urge to kick him in the shin and picked up her menu. 'No wonder no one else came in here...' She thought bitterly.

'How can such a decent hotel have such poor breakfast service?!' Flonne thought with dismay.

'I don't like him, he's mean.' Harry thought to himself as he shifted uncomfortable on Etna's lap.

"Don't worry. I'll beat him up later." Etna whispered assuringly to him, patting his head gently.

"What was that?!" The waiter said aggressively.

"I said I wanted eggs, bacon, and toast!" Etna answered crossly.

"I'll...have the same thing..." Flonne squeaked.

"Me too..." Harry said, barely audible.

The hotel employee grunted as he quickly wrote their orders down and stormed off. Once he was gone, Etna scowled.

"What a piece of work!" Etna huffed as she started to pet Harry for comfort.

"Yes, he's so mean." Flonne agreed, crossing her arms. "Oh, I just wanna knock him out and steal his shoes!" Etna looked at her weirdly.

"Steal his shoes? Really?" Etna asked her long time friend.

"Yeah! Then he won't be able to walk without stepping on things! He might even step on a tack!" The more Flonne talked about it, the more Etna liked it.

"Yeah, and then he'll bleed out his foot and hopefully get an infection." Etna said with a smirk that could only be describe as shark-like. And then he'll refuse to see a doctor and the infection will get worse and worse and then he'll finally go and they'll amputate his foot, totally forgetting to apply anesthetic!"

Harry and Flonne started to get unnerved by fiery women's words while Vernon mentally cried, knowing that he was going to be tormented by this deranged women forever.

"What?" She asked. "You gotta admit that would be awesome!"

The expressions on their faces said otherwise, making Etna pout. The Rude waiter returned and dropped the plates in front of them with audible clanks.

"Here's your food." The waiter said snootily before walking off again. Etna turned to make sure Harry wasn't looking before turning back and flipping the waiter the bird.

"ETNA!" Flonne yelled in pure shock.

"What? He had it coming!" Etna protested, crossing her arms.

Flonne looked at Etna and shook her head. "We...should probably just eat." Flonne said in resignation, gently picking up her fork and spearing one of the scrambled eggs.

"Riiight after this..." Etna picked Vernon up and threw him directly at the waiter. The fat Prinny made contact and promptly exploded. "Well it's about time he blew up when I threw him! I was starting to think he was a dud." Etna said as the smoke cleared to reveal the unconscious man and Prinny.

In his mind, Vernon was going, 'Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?' before unconsciousness took him

Flonne sighed exasperatedly before putting the fork full of eggs towards her mouth while Harry grabbed a piece of bacon and Etna brought the toast up to her mouth. They took a bit of their respective piece of food at the same time, almost immediately they realized that something was very wrong with their food.

Flonne's eggs had a slimy texture and Harry's bacon was rubbery and he struggled to bit a piece off. The second she bit into her toast, Etna's eyes widened in pain as she felt her tooth being chipped, the toast being so stale that it was like biting into a brick.

"AGH, SON OF A-" Etna began before cooling her temper so she wouldn't curse in front of Harry. "...Sorry."

"Swrry fo what?" Harry asked, too busy trying to bite a piece of the bacon jerky off to notice her near slip.

"Uh...Never mind..." Etna mumbled. "This food is TERRIBLE! Where's the cook?! I wanna file a complaint!"

"Here I am!" A nasally voice called out from the kitchen. The group at the table immediately covered their ears.

"Agh! What was that NOISE?!" Etna exclaimed.

"That was me!" The voice said again, this time sounding like it was getting closer to them.

"Whoever you are, I request you stop talking. Now!" Etna demanded.

"Okay." The irritating voice happily said right behind Etna. She turned her head so fast that she swore she got whiplash. Behind her was a man with a roundish gut and face, and had brown hair. He was wearing an apron over a grey button up shirt with two pocket protectors and a bowtie.

"...Oh my God you're hideous." She said softly.

"Wow! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" Etna blinked at his comment.

"How is your meal?" Stevie asked while Etna was dazed, looking pleased by his work.

"It's erm..." Flonne began.

"It's really..." Harry added

"It SUCKS!" Etna finally snapped out of it. Flonne's cheeks puffed out at her blandness. Stevie's expression didn't change one bit.

"Really? My mama said I was a super great chef!" He replied proudly.

"She obviously lied." Etna was quick to argue.

"My mama never lies!"

"Did she ever tell you she loved you?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Then yes she does!"

"ETNA!" Flonne was shocked.

"What? It's true?!" Etna told Flonne.

Flonne flashed Stevie a smile. "Oh, pay her no mind. I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"Totally did!" Etna interrupted. Flonne's eyes twitched

"Etna, stop it! You're not being a very good influence!"

This sparked an argument between Etna and Flonne. Harry looked at them worriedly while Stevie stood there, smiling like an idiot as he watched them unblinkingly.

"You two shouldn't fight." Stevie told them.

"Shut up!" Etna shouted at Stevie, causing Harry to flinch.

"Okay..." Flonne squeaked, feeling embarrassed for fighting with her friend in public.

"Don't listen to him!" Etna told Flonne.

"But he's right...We shouldn't argue in front of Harry. We ARE his parents..."

"You say that like we're a couple!"

"You aren't?!" Stevie said in surprise. "But you two look so cute together. Flonne blushed at the implication while Etna face grew red with rage.

"Go...Away." Etna growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Stevie said before waddling away and returning to the kitchen. Etna sighed when the source of her irritation was gone.

"This place totally sucks." She moaned sadly. "We should've tried somewhere else."

"Oh come on Etna, it's not that bad." Flonne tried to cheer her friend up as she took another bit of her eggs, only for her face to turn green when she felt that slimy texture in her mouth again.

"Yeah, right..." Etna grumbled, crossing her arms. "And that guy doesn't look like a pig in a wig." Just then, a pig in a wig that looked like Stevie's hair ran out of the kitchen squealing in terror as Stevie ran after it with a cleaver in his hand.

"COME BACK MRS. OINKERTON! I NEED TO MAKE YOU INTO BACON!" Stevie yelled frantically before tripping over his shoelace, sending the cleaver flying towards Etna, missing her nose by a millimeter.

Etna's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets as she stared at the cleaver. "We have to leave NOW." She didn't have to tell Harry and Flonne twice as they eagerly nodded their head in agreement and got up from their seats and made their way to the exit.

"WE'RE NOT PAYING A DIME FOR YOUR CRAPPY FOOD, YOU HEAR ME!?" Etna roared at Stevie and the waiter before she snatched up Vernon and the other Prinny and stomped out the door. Once there was no other conscious person in the room, Stevie got up feeling dazed.

"Man, what happened?" Stevie asked in his nasally voice before looking down at his watch. His eyes widened at the time. "Oh no, I need to get back and cook the boss's breakfast!" Stevie pressed a button on his watch and a blue futuristic light started to engulf him, teleporting him to an alternate universe. But before he was left this world, he took out a banana out of his pocket and started to eat it.

Once outside, Flonne hugged Harry's head to her chest and sweat dropped at how angry her friend was. She was squeezing the two Prinnys so tightly their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Literally.

"Um...are you going to be alright Etna?" Flonne worriedly asked the demon.

"Yeah, just a little more squeezing should do it..." Etna replied. The she-demon tightened her hold of the Prinnys, making them squawk in pain before they passed out and started to twitch.

"I'm good now." Etna stated with a happy smile as she held the two unconscious Prinnys.

"Oh, I'm so glad. You were kind of scaring me." Flonne admitted.

"Yeah...that place really got to me. What with that rude waiter and that bumbling idiotic cook that almost killed me." Etna explained.

"We'll find a nicer restaurant." Flonne assured her.

"To be honest, I lost my appetite." Etna admitted as she used her tongue to feel the chipped tooth.

"Yes, but Harry needs his food, don't you sweetie?" Flonne cooed, bouncing him in her arms. "Are you still hungry? Ooh, I'm sure you are! Yes you are!" Harry giggled loudly at being bounced.

"He's not a dog, Flonne."

"I know he's not, he's cuter than anything else in existence." Flonne spoke her mind. Harry blushed at the compliment.

Etna grinned. "True, but still human." Flonne pouted, causing Etna to laugh loudly at her expense. Despite the oddness of the two older women Harry smiled, feeling content with being in their presence. Despite the horrible start of the day, the trio happily walked down the road, hoping to find another place to get some edible food.


End file.
